Lunch Party Arrival
by BatBowTie
Summary: Corpse Bride fanfic. Victor and Victoria are about to welcome the unexpected. A very predictable story that has probably been done in quite a few ways already. Well... here is my own version.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the Corpse Bride characters… yeah yeah n.n;

Chapter 1

Through the dimly lit hall of the large mansion a young girl walked slowly. She held a candle in her hand just to make it even slightly easier to see. The small flame wasn't much for heat, though. That's what the large blanket draped around her shoulders was for.

She approached the top railing of the stairs. She could hear the echo of a piano playing. That could only mean one thing, of course. She grinned and walked carefully down the dark stairway.

"Victor, darling," She slid gently onto the piano bench beside him. Victor continued to play even as he turned his head to look to his beautiful wife. He smiled warmly, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, Victoria?"

Victoria let out a shy giggle and lifted her free hand to just barely cover her lips, "It's a rather interesting sight to see you playing in your nightclothes…" She tilted her head to glance at the piano keys. To her, it was amazing how well he knew the instrument. He could play beautifully even in the dark in the wee hours of the morning. They had been married for nearly a year, and this was the first instance that she could recall that he had woken up at this time to play. If he had done it before, then the music had certainly made for some wonderful dreams.

"You really think so?" He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, yes. Surely my mother would never have approved of this!" She continued to laugh, and she wrapped herself a bit tighter in her large blanket. "Hmmmm…." she sighed now, still smiling up at him, "Are you not tired? You can't go without sleep, Victor. Have you forgotten that tomorrow afternoon is when our parents are coming to visit for lunch? You don't want to fall asleep in your soup again!"

Victor smiled hesitantly. Ah yes, he remembered that instance. It had certainly made for a lot of angry stares from Victoria's parents, and then a scorching hot wash cloth pressed against his face from his own mother. Yes, he would make sure that none of that would happen again.

"Not to worry. I was rather sick that day, if I recall correctly," he laughed, and he set an arm gently around her. "And besides, I couldn't possibly sleep tonight. You've been waking up during the night quite alot lately. I just wanted to be sure you were alright," he leaned down to place a soft kiss onto her forehead. "Now that you've woken up yet again, I have to ask you… why?"

"Why?" Victoria asked, blinking. Victor nodded. Victoria tilted her head. She wasn't aware that Victor had noticed. It had only been happening for a little over a week. She would wake up in the middle of the night occasionally with a headache, or sometimes she would feel quite nauseous and have to rid herself of that feeling. She had thought it not too serious and was hoping it would just go away.

"….. Yes….?" Victor waited patiently. Victoria had seemed to daze off a bit.

"Oh…. Yes," Victoria snapped back into reality. "Why… why… well, Victor, I'm sure it's nothing."

"So you're quite alright, then?" He raised an eyebrow. He found that rather… doubtful.

"Yes, Victor, I think so," she nodded. "Sometimes I might feel just a little… unwell… but I'm sure it will stop soon," she smiled reassuringly, not only to him, but to herself as well.

"Unwell? I do hope it stops soon. Haven't you also been having some problems during the day?" He looked straight into her eyes as he asked her this. He hated being so… pushy… but he had seen her run off during the morning, afternoon, evening… while she had been in the middle of just… anything. Whether that be stitching, or attempting to help the maid cook, or even just resting to read a book. He knew she couldn't be running off for just nothing.

"It's not a problem, darling!" She smiled even more. Yes, she was certain of it. She would be fine very soon. "Victor… please come back to bed with me…" she leaned against him, "You and I need to get some sleep. I promise you that everything will be just fine…"

"Well…" Victor sighed, rubbing the small of her back, "if you insist." He gave her one final quick kiss before taking her hand and walking her back up to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh William, William! My dress is stuck on the carriage again!"

"Not to worry, dear! Com on, now! Let's get you out of there!"

"Oh, Finis, how ridiculously embarrassing! How could we have let ourselves be talked into riding with them?"

"Now, now, as embarrassing as they are, let's not forget that… rather unfortunately… they are the name our daughter has taken. If it wasn't for them, I'm afraid I don't know what we would have done…"

"Be more careful! You'll rip it! You'll rip it!"

"I've almost got you! Just hold on!"

"Oh dear…"

"Hmmm…"

A tall woman scurried to the door to see what all of the noise outside was about. Ah, the Van Dorts and the Everglots had arrived, as planned, for their lunch together. Just in time, too. She had just finished making the large meal and had cleaned up the mess poor Madam Victoria had made when she had tried to help. She laughed. The poor dear wanted to learn how to cook so very badly. She just didn't have the knack for it. Oh well. This was not the time to worry about that. The family was here! She swung the door open and smiled proudly.

"Why hello!" she bowed properly, then tugged gently on her wrinkled apron. "It's so nice to see you all again! Oh do come in!" she scurried back inside.

"Why thank you, Samantha," Maudeline nodded, acknowledging the maid. She and Finis stepped through the door. Moments later, William and Nell also came to the entrance, both with big grins on their faces.

"Beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous! I just love what you've done with the place!" Nell looked around and admired just about every little thing about the main room.

"Thank you so very much, Mrs. Van Dort. You know, most of the decorating ideas were from Madam Victoria," Samantha nodded, motioning for them all to take a seat. "Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I will inform them that you have arrived," she took off quickly and dashed up the stairs. Hopefully they would be ready.

"Well, Victor, how are you feeling today? Do you suppose you'll need to take a quick nap in your plate this afternoon?"

Victor laughed, "Oh, no Victoria. I feel just fine," he smiled and straightened his tie. "I do hope that you are feeling well today."

"I do, actually," she nodded and looked back at Victor through the reflection in the mirror. She brushed back a loose strand of her hair and stood. "I told you that I would be just fine in no time at all. Why… I didn't even begin to feel sick while I was helping Samantha in the kitchen," she latched onto Victor's arm and gave it a quick squeeze.

"That's fantastic news!" he grinned rather relieved.

"Speaking of helping Samantha, I do hope you'll enjoy the dish I've made! I worked quite hard on it, and I'm sure that it turned out just perfect this time!"

"Ah…" Victor smiled nervously, "I'll… be sure to look for it especially." He knew very well the horrors that Victoria had come up with in the past. Hopefully today's dish would be… well… different?

"Master Victor," Samantha knocked on the already open door and grinned, "the families have arrived, and everything is fully prepared. Come now, we don't want to keep them waiting!"

The three of them walked down the stairs. Victor and Victoria's hands only parted when they had left the final step, and Victor's mother came running at them.

"Oh Victor, dear! It's been much too long!" Nell grinned, waving her fan. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"It's only been two weeks, Mother," Victor laughed nervously. "Two weeks… if even that."

"Two weeks is too long if you ask me!" she looked to Victoria now. "And you, dear, how have you been? You look well. Oh, and I just adore your decorating ideas!"

Victoria smiled, "Aha… yes… thank you. Yes, all has been quite well. I do hope all is well with you, and I hope you'll enjoy our lunch today! Again, Samantha has done a wonderful job."

"I can't wait for the lunch, Victoria my dear!" William took Victoria's hand into his own and winked. "Ah yes, it's so nice to see you both again."

Victor smiled and walked on ahead to lead them all into the dining room. He passed the Everglots and nodded, "It's been much much longer since I've seen you. It's certainly nice for us all to be together again, yes?" he held out his hand to Finis hoping for a quick handshake. He raised an eyebrow nervously when Finis looked up to his wife, rolled his eyes, and then finally took Victor's hand.

"Yes, yes, hello, my boy. It's a pleasure, really it is," Finis replied blankly and shook Victor's hand quickly before returning it to his side.

"Well then…" Victor cleared his throat, "Why don't we head into the dining room? I'm sure you're all as hungry as I am."

Victoria stepped ahead to walk with Victor. She nodded and motioned for everyone to follow, "We don't want everything to get cold now!"

After everyone made their way in and took their seats, lunch was served.

"I must say, Victoria," Maudeline spoke up, tapping her mouth with a cloth napkin," your Samantha has certainly outdone herself. Yes, she is a fantastic cook indeed!"

"Really she is, Mother. She's even been teaching me how to make some things. I believe I'm getting better," Victoria nodded while looking around at everyone. She smiled. Sure, it was still a bit tense. Her and Victor's parents didn't exactly like each other, but after nearly a year of her living with the Van Dort name, things had gotten a little better. Well, at least everyone was enjoying their food.

She looked down at her plate and sighed. It was odd; all morning she had felt just fine. Even as she had helped to prepare this food she had felt fantastic. But now, as soon as she had smelled everything she started to feel just a bit uneasy. She had yet to take her first bite. It was hard for her to understand. One moment she was fine and the next she couldn't look at food. She didn't want anything to ruin this meal, though. She would just try to ignore it…

"Victoria, are you feeling quite alright?" Finis asked in between a slurp of his soup. "You haven't touched even a crumb…"

"Oh… yes, Father, I…" Victoria glanced around. Everyone was staring at her, and Victor looked… a bit worried. "I just wanted to be sure everyone was comfortable!" she smiled sweetly and nodded. To prove her words, she ripped off a small piece of her bread and set it in her mouth. Still smiling, she chewed it slowly, beginning to feel worse by the second. She… just had to keep trying to ignore it.

"…" Finally, everyone had gone back to their own business. She took a deep breath and sighed once again. Perhaps it would stop… if she kept ignoring it.

A few minutes later, she felt that she was ready to pass out. She felt so nauseous that she was beginning to sweat. She just couldn't pretend everything was okay any longer.

"… Excuse me…" she squeaked and ran off quickly. Everyone at the table looked around, very confused. Maudeline and Nell, however, quickly glanced to each other. The look on Victoria's face… it was very familiar to them.

"Excuse us!" They both hopped up and rushed after Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victoria stared sadly at her reflection in the washroom mirror. It had happened again, and there was no controlling it. She felt just horrible, and she felt as though she wanted to cry. Just what would she have to tell Victor?

"Victoria! Victoria, my dear!"

She jumped when she heard the knock at the door. She sighed in defeat; she couldn't hide the problem from her mother...

"... Yes...?" she slowly opened the door and then blinked when she saw not only her mother, but Victor's mother standing there as well. "Is... is there something wrong?"

"No no, child, nothing is wrong," Nell stepped forward and patted Victoria's shoulder. "We were just wondering if, well...-"

"Victoria... how are you feeling?" Maudeline cut in and took her daughter's hand. Victoria looked to both of them rather oddly. They obviously knew that there was something going on.

"Well..." Victoria began, "I... I'm not quite sure, actually."

Maudeline and Nell glanced at one another and nodded.

"It's quite alright, dear," Maudeline lead Victoria to the nearest seat.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell us…" Nell followed along.

Victoria quickly took the seat she was offered. Most of her energy was drained anyway, and she was feeling quite dizzy. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I… I don't know where to begin…" she hesitated. "I just get so nauseous and dizzy sometimes. It happens during the day and sometimes in the middle of the night. I was just hoping that it would pass, but it has continued for longer than I had expected. I'm afraid that I don't know what to do about it…" she looked to the floor. Oh hopefully they would have an answer.

"Goodness, dear," Nell sat beside her and brushed back Victoria's slightly frizzled hair, "there is no need to worry. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"Yes," Maudeline added, also sitting beside her, "this is all perfectly normal…"

Victoria was completely confused now. Perfectly normal? It was normal to get sick like this? Oh she certainly hoped not! "I… I'm afraid I don't understand…"

Victor had not taken his eyes off the door that Victoria had run off through. She had been gone for quite a while now. Much longer than her usual trips to… well… He sighed. His mother and Victoria's mother had left as well. Perhaps they knew what was wrong.

"…." That's when he looked to his and Victoria's father. Why was it… they had not budged from their seats?

"Something wrong, Victor?" William waved his hand in front of Victor's rather vacant eyes, "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

No, Father, I'm quite alright. It's just… I'm rather worried about Victoria, and I feel horrible that I don't know what I can do to help her. Do you think Mother knows what to do?"

"Victor, my boy," Finis chimed in, "there is nothing to worry about. In fact, you should learn to get used to it. There have been quite a few times that Victoria and my wife have run off, and then returned without saying a word about anything."

"Yes, Victor. There are some things about women that we are probably better kept in the dark about," William nodded.

Victor sighed. He didn't understand how there could be nothing to worry about. Everyone kept saying that it was okay. Hopefully… it was.

Suddenly they heard a loud crashing noise. The next thing they knew, Nell had run through the door. She ran straight for Victor and pulled him out of his seat.

"Victor! Come quickly! There is something we need to tell you!"

In no time at all, the rest of them had joined with Victoria. Victor instantly took his wife's hand.

Victoria's eyes were rather… wide. She look incredibly surprised and happy, yet slightly afraid at the same time.

"Victoria…?"

"…" she blinked, snapping back into reality, and looked to her husband quickly. She smiled sweetly to keep him calm. This was absolutely amazing. She couldn't believe it. "Victor… darling… I… I…" she laughed a bit, "I can't believe what I'm about to tell you!"

"What is it, Victoria?" he blinked. This was strange. One moment she looked like she was about to pass out, and the next, she's laughing. He wondered and almost worried about what it could be. "…. Victoria…?"

"Oh Victor… I do love you so…"

"I… I love you, too, Victoria…"

"Do you suppose you're ready…?"

"Ready… for… what…?"

Victoria took both of Victor's hands and stood. She looked directly into his eyes and smiled as comfortingly as she could. "There… there is going to be a… a new member joining our family…"

Again, Victor blinked. A new member of the family? He looked around. Who else would come to a simple little lunch getogether? "…What? But, who? Isn't everyone already here…?"

Nell whacked him on the arm with her fan, "A baby, Victor!"

"Victoria is going to have a baby!" Maudeline nodded.

"A…. what……?" Victor's eyes widened. What… had they just said? What? Really? A baby? Victoria? And.. what? His knees became a bit weak.

"What fabulous news! A job well done, my son!" William winked and whacked him on the back. Victor only stood there and stared blankly until-

"……" he fainted.

"Oh!" Victoria kneeled down to help prop him up. She laughed. It was a surprise that she hadn't reacted this way. She was still rather shocked at the news.

"Well, what a pity…" Finis crossed his arms. His wife stuck her nose in the air.

"The boy can't keep his hands off of our daughter, and yet he can't handle the news that he's become a father… I do hope, for your sake Victoria, that he will make a fine father," Maudeline looked to Victor and rolled her eyes.

"I believe he will, Mother, " Victoria smiled and nodded as she stared at Victor's closed eyes. She hugged him a bit and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, Victor's eyes fluttered, and he blinked. He looked around the room quickly before dusting himself off. How did he get on the floor?

"Forgive me…" he stood and looked to Victoria. Wait… he was beginning to remember something. Victoria… had something she had told him. He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow. What was it that she had said again?

"Victor? Are you alright?" Victoria placed a hand gently onto his cheek.

"I'm quite fine, Victoria," he straightened his tie, then he look into Victoria's eyes. There was so much happiness and innocence in them right now. He wished he could have remem-

"…"…-er… perhaps he did. Victoria was with child… right? Or had that just been a dream? "I'm sorry, Victoria… but… were you trying to tell me something?"

Victoria smiled, the Everglots grunted, Nell nearly fainted, and William only patted his son once more on the back.

"Yes, Victor, yes!" she grinned and took her husband's hands again. She didn't mind that he had fainted and forgotten. There was no way that she could have prepared him for an unexpected surprise of this size. "You don't have to worry about me feeling ill any longer. I know why it is! I am carrying a child, Victor. Our child! You and I… we are going to be parents!"

Victor blinked a few times, and his lips slowly curved into a small smile. It was true then; he was not dreaming.

"Victoria… I… I… I…" he was at a loss for words, so he just shook his head and smiled, then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Nell came closer to the two and hugged them tight. "Oh, I'm just so excited!"

"The Van Dort name will be carried into the next generation!" William beamed and danced in a little circle around them all.

Victoria could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. This was a dream come true for her. Since she was just a child she had dreamed of the day that she would have her own child or children with the man she loved. Victor was everything she could have ever wanted. She loved him with all of her heart. And now, they were about to begin their family together. It was still hard to believe that she was actually… with child. Time would take care of that, though. She cuddled against his chest and gently rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. Then suddenly, she felt something splash against her cheek.

"Victor?" she whispered, and opened her eyes. There were tears slowly slipping down his face. She smiled softly and lifted a hand to gently rub his cheek and wipe away some of the tears. "Victor…" she spoke again, this time a bit louder, "are you happy…?"

Victor could have lived in this moment forever. This was the greatest and, at the same time, most surprising news that he had ever received in his life. He knew that this usually happened with married couples, but he never thought that he himself would become a father. He wondered if he could even do it. Well, one thing was for sure: he would certainly try his best.

"Victoria…" he whispered in response, and sniffled a bit, still holding tightly onto his beloved wife, "I've never been happier."

"Ahrmm…"

The two quickly jumped at the loud sound and looked to it quickly. It was Victoria's father.

"This is all lovely, really. The day couldn't get any better. But I do think it's time that we return to our meal before it gets cold, yes?" he spun around and began the walk back to the dining room.

"Ah, yes… yes…" Victor laughed nervously, "Why don't you all go ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Just as soon as their parents had all returned to the dining room, both Victor and Victoria let out small sighs of happiness. They looked to each other and smiled, then walked hand in hand back into the dining room. They were going to be parents…. together. They loved each other so much and could not wait to continue their life together, no matter what the future held.

Of course, they'd have to make it through the rest of lunch first.


End file.
